


when i fell in love with you

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: Little Sophie might be 13 years old, but she will never get bored of hearing how her dads met.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	when i fell in love with you

It had been the best birthday Sophie could have ever imagined and she didn’t want it to end. She was finally 13 years old and her dads had made her a surprise party and all her friends had come, apart from her family.

Sophie had gotten a lot of presents and everyone had fun. Now that all the guests had gone, they were only Sophie, her daddy Kurt and his Papa Blaine. They were just relaxing in the sofa, with her between her dads, when Sophie asked them a question. She took both of her dad’s hands and told them:

“Could you tell me again the story about how you met, please?” She asked with a blush on her cheeks. She might be 1 year older now, but she loved to hear their story, she has yet to meet two people more in love than her dads.

“I bet you know our story by memory now” Kurt laughed. “But for you, cutie pie, we will tell it one more time” He then kissed his daughter’s hair and pulled her to his lap, where she rested her head in his dad’s shoulder.

Blaine sat closer to them and pulled an arm around Kurt’s shoulder.

“Well sweetie, as you know it all started on our senior year of high school…” Blaine started to say.

* * *

_Blaine was sitting in the library with Nick, trying to do the homework his math teacher had assigned them. He had always hated Mr. Miller, he was sure that he enjoyed sending them as much homework as he could think of. When they were about to finish the las exercise, Jeff came storming in the room, searching for them._

_“Blaine, Nick!!!!” Jeff shouted, which granted him a glare from the librarian. He sat next to them and continued, this time quieter. “have you heard the news?”_

_“How do you expect us to hear anything if we have been here for the last two hours trying to finish our homework” Blaine said, a little bit annoyed after being interrupted when he was almost finished._

_“Don’t worry, this is so much better than some homework” Jeff grinned._

_“Are you planning on telling us or what?” Nick questioned, with a confused look in his face._

_“We have a new transfer student aaaaaaand, he will be auditioning for the warblers!” And just like that, Jeff’s voice grew louder again._

_“Mr. Sterling, if you are going to keep shouting you will have to leave the library” The librarian said irritated._

_“Sorry” Jeff said, although he didn’t mean it._

_“Come one, we won’t be able to get any more homework done” Blaine sighed while he started to get his homework in his backpack._

_“So, any more info about the new kid” Nick asked Jeff when they were walking through the Dalton hallways, going back to their dorms._

_“Nope, but isn’t it exciting, I mean what if he is the-”_

_He didn’t have time to finish his sentence because the three of them started hearing a melody. After a few seconds passed, Blaine heard what was sure to be most beautiful voice he had ever heard coming from the auditorium. Silently, they made their way to the door and opened it carefully, trying not to disturb the boy that was singing with his eyes closed while he was playing the piano._

_That was the moment when Blaine fell in love with a kid he had never seen before. He was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, and he seemed from another world, like an angel. He stared wide eyed at the boy, and with a quick glance to his friends, he could see that he wasn’t the only one impressed._

_The three of them took a seat and continued to stare in awe until the boy finished. However, Blaine wasn’t ready to see the most amazing blue eyes looking at him when the new kid opened them._

_“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were here, I thought that no one would come here, I’ll leave now” The new kid said embarrassed as he started to pick up his things._

_“Eh, no- no don’t worry, we… uhm… we don’t want to disturb you” Blaine stuttered. “We just heard you sing and came to listen better, sorry if we bothered you”_

_“No, I just wasn’t expecting an audience, don’t worry” He said as he approached the three boys who had stand up and were now waiting for him. When he was next to them, he held out his hand. “Kurt Hummel, I’m new here” He said with a smile._

_“Blaine Anderson and this are my friends Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval” He said as the three of them shake hands._

_“We sure as hell are going to win nationals this year with a voice like yours, damn you can sing” Jeff laughed as they walked back to their dorms again. “cause the rumors are true, right? You are joining the warblers, right? please tell me that you are” Jeff begged, making Kurt laugh._

_“Yes, I am joining the warblers, and you just heard my audition song, so what do you think?”_

_“I think that we should kick Blaine and put you as our lead soloist” Nick said._

_“Ey, I’m right here!” Blaine said, and he smacked in the back of his head. “Although I need to say that I wouldn’t care if you were the new soloist, you are really amazing” Blaine said, now talking to Kurt._

_“Thank you” Kurt said blushing. “Which are your room numbers?” He asked._

_“Mine and Jeff’s is 197, Blaine’s is 202, yours?”_

_“Well, it seems that Blaine just got a new roommate, mine is 202 too”_

_“I think we will get along just right” Blaine said, and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared at his face._

_“I think we will” Kurt said, with a smile of his own._

* * *

“And after that we started becoming closer and closer until we admitted our feelings for each other and we have been together since then” Blaine finished. “And I’m still madly in love with him” He said, kissing his husband’s lips softly.

“The best 23 years of my life” Kurt replied with a smile that could lighten up the hole room.

“I hope I can be as happy as you are when I get older” Sophie said.

“And you will be, at least if we can keep the bags under your eyes from appearing, so lets go to sleep, sweetie pie” Kurt said.

“Okay, love you dads, thank you for the best birthday” He kissed both of her dads in the cheek and went to her bedroom to sleep.

After that Kurt and Blaine went to their bedroom and got into bed, facing each other.

“I love you”

“I love you too, and I’ll love you forever” Blaine said.

And like this, with their hands linked between them, they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Life can be difficult sometimes, but with love, anything is possible. Love is something that some people take for granted and you don't know how much you need it until something bad happens and you realize that you have people there that will help you and that will be by your side. Love is something that everyone should have and give and I hope you all feel loved and that you make people around you feel loved.
> 
> I love each and everyone of you and I wish all of you the best.


End file.
